


Intercrural Sex

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, knock off costumes, mention of past drunk sex, one time mention of past Dick/Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 The Robin costume is a cheap knock off but he wants to recreate their first time.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 31





	Intercrural Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-six of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Intercrural Sex

“Come on out Jaybird, you promised,” he said and waited for Jason to fulfill the terms of the bet he lost. He was about to say something again when Jason finally emerged dressed in the knock off Robin suit he’d bought. “you fill that suit out a lot more nicely than you used to.” He said appreciating Jason’s muscular thighs under the green speedo.

“This suit is wrong you know,” Jason said clearly annoyed. “Despite how it used to look I wasn’t wearing green scaly panties but a leotard that covered my whole chest.” He already knew that of course he’d seen Dick taking the suit on and off plenty of times. “If I’d worn this in the field I’d have been flashing my mid drift every time I raised by arms.” He demonstrated it then. “Why did you even want me in this stupid outfit tonight?”

“I wanted to recreate our first time, only to be completely sober for this one,” he said standing up. He walked over to Jay and kissed him deeply. “You were wearing that outfit the first time I ever touched you don’t you remember?”

“Really I’m surprised you remember as bombed out of your head you were,” Jason said reminding him of how drunk he’d been when he showed up briefly in Gotham looking for Dick. He just laughed and kissed Jay again. “So you want it to be exactly the same as last time.’

“Every detail except the whole nearly black out drunk thing, I want to remember this one perfectly” he said and saw a smile spread across Jay’s face in response. He just knew the smart ass was going to have something to say in response to that.

“Then we’d better head out and find a dirty alley where I can Lean against a dumpster,” Jason said with a smirk and it took him back. He’d come to Gotham to try to rekindle things with Dick only to find an angry sullen teenager as Robin instead.

They’d argued, they’d flirted and some times done both at once and by the end of the night he’d had Robin leaned against a dirty alley dumpster while he fucked his thighs and rubbed Jaybird’s cock through that leotard until he came in the green scaly panties. “Okay maybe not exactly the same,” he said and saw Jason smirk. “This time you don’t have to come in your pants since those fake panties slide down.”

“You know getting back to the cave with a robin suit full of cum was awful,” Jason said with a grimace before to his surprise dropping to his knees in front of him. “Since we are changing the script let’s get things started right.” Jay’s hands found his belt buckled, undid it and his jeans and then pulled them and his boxer briefs down before starting to suck his cock. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Jay’s mouth on his cock and one hand roaming his thigh and stomach. He could also feel based on the say Jay moved slightly that Jay’s other hand was busy jacking himself.

He felt himself getting close so he opened his eyes and pulled back feeling his cock twitch at the disappointed whine Jason made. “Stand up and turn around,” he said doing his best to keep how close he is from being obvious. Jay complied without comment for which he was grateful and so he came up behind him shoving the cape to the side. Jay was taller than him now so he didn’t have hunch over as much. He pushed his slick with spit cock in between Jason’s thighs and started to pump even back and fourth. He kissed Jason’s neck and reached around to take a hold of Jason’s rock hard cock to jerk it as in time with his thrust while using his other hand to slide up under the tunic to feel Jason’s stomach and pecs.

Jason grunted to himself and started cumming and he felt it splashing on his hand. “You always had such talented hands.” Jason said after a moment and then squeezed his thighs together making the sensation on his cock tighter. As he thrust in and out he resisted the temptation to joke with Jason about him having talented thighs since then Jason might stop the pressure and he was so close. A few more thrust and he was climaxing himself. 

The End


End file.
